


Maybe it's not too late

by benjaminrussell



Series: Apologies [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Fix-It, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjaminrussell/pseuds/benjaminrussell
Summary: Ray realises how badly he and the team have been treating Mick.





	

"Mick? Can I have a word?" Ray asked, pausing in the doorway to what he'd affectionately dubbed the cupcake room. Mick didn't bother looking at him, but he grunted, which Ray took as an affirmative. He let the door slide shut behind him and went to sit down opposite his teammate, fidgeting a little with the cuffs of his sleeves as he thought about what he was going to say. After a few moments of quiet, Mick got impatient and demanded, "Spit it out, Haircut."

"I'm sorry," Ray blurted out, “I’ve been a terrible partner.”

“You get too excited and don’t listen to everything I say, but I knew that when I asked you to be my partner in the first place,” Mick replied, apparently concentrating more on the chocolate donut in front of him than the man talking to him.

“No, no, well maybe a bit, but that’s not what I meant,” Ray quickly corrected him, “I’ve been dismissive, and ignoring you in favour of Nate, and acting like your mindless idiot act isn’t an act, and... well generally not being nice.” Mick shrugged and said dismissively, “It’s not a big deal. You haven’t done anything worse than the rest of the team.”

“That doesn’t make it okay!” Ray cried, angry at both himself and their teammates for making Mick feel like he didn’t deserve basic common courtesy or respect, “You’re acting out because you’re grieving and instead of trying to help, we’ve been treating you like a burden. Which you’re not. At all. You’re a valued member of this team and it’s past time we started treating you like one.”

“I don’t feel valued,” Mick muttered, prodding his donut around the plate to avoid catching Ray’s eye.

“That’s our fault. My fault,” Ray said firmly, reaching out to cover the hand that wasn’t playing with the donut with his own. He felt Mick tense but didn’t move his hand, instead he gave Mick’s hand a gentle squeeze and continued speaking, “I understand that you probably don’t want to be partners anymore but we’re still friends, even if I’ve been a rubbish one, and I’m going to make it up to you. I promise.” There was a beat of silence, and then Mick replied gruffly, “Okay, great. Now can we stop talking about feelings?” He didn’t mention the fact that their hands were still touching though, so Ray counted it as a win. He shot Mick a reassuring smile, squeezed his hand again, and then let go, deciding to give Mick time to think about everything he’d said.

“Yeah, for now. I’m going to start making it up to you by fixing the cold gun, which I should have done straight away,” He told Mick, before standing up and heading for the door. The whispered, “Thanks, Haircut,” that Ray knew Mick would deny ever saying, was enough to keep him smiling the entire way back to his lab. There was a chance that he could actually fix this mess.


End file.
